Terrence Birch
Owned by YFS Info Name: Terrence Birch Gender: Male District: 7 Age: 16 Weapon: Throwing Ax, Ax, Battle Ax, Knife Appearance: Terrence is 5'11, with blonde hair and aqua blue eyes. He normally wears brown. Strengths/skills: Terrence is adept with axes, especially the throwing ax. He is great at making shelters from wood, and is a master survivalist. Weakness(es): Terrence is inable to hide in small spots, he hates being underground, and is a little rough on some people. Personality: Terrence has a hardened wilderness personality from his days in 7, meaning he is tough to people. Although not that social, if he is talked to, Terrence will either say he's busy or isn't looking for an alliance at the time. If you persist, he'll get mad and tell you to go away or else. However, some people he can talk to just fine, such as his family or other citizens in 7. Backstory/History: Terrence was working with axes ever since he could lift one above his head. His father was the chief in charge at the sawmill, and had Terrence wood cutting and working from dusk till dawn. Terrence began to develop a hardened, laborer personality. He became adept with axes after the same strokes of swinging the ax down on the wood, until his father caught a virus and died. Terrence, being the next in line, took the job as the chief of the sawmill. However, older employees disliked being led by the only 14 year old Terrence. They went on strike, and soon, the sawmill ran down. Terrence angrily fired everyone one of the people who worked there, before leaving the sawmill. Now with only his mother, Terrence looked for jobs in the Districts, but none would hire a 14 year old. Infuriated, he began to take matters into his own hands, in a way that others would consider illegal. Terrence began to sell wood at the illegal black market. He stole wood from other sawmills, chopped down trees and harvested from them, even if the trees were not owned by him. He was getting away with it, until the law came for him. Terrence knew he had to get away, so he broke into the fence control room, disabled the electricity, before going outside of District 7 to live alone in the wilderness. Terrence then began devoloping survival skills. He used his prior knowledge of woodcutting to build himself a shelter huddled against a large oak tree. He strung the wood together and had built himself a capable shelter. Hungry, he began making wood traps to catch animals. The next day, he found he had caught a bird and two rabbit. He whittled a bowl from a large log he had cut earlier, and put some water in it from the stream. That night, he started a fire, and boiled the water and cooked the rabbit, enjoying a good supper. A feminine scream awoke him the next day, and as Terrence went out, a girl he knew was caught in one of his traps. The wilderness had changed Terrence's appearance, and the girl didn't recognize him. He walked over with his ax, the girl screaming, begging for her life. ' '"Anne, calm down! It's just me Terrence!" Terrence said. Anne stopped screaming, and as Terrence undid the trap, she hugged him. She was just 12 then, and was one of Terrence's only friends. ' '"Why'd you run away?" Terrence asked later that day. "Peacekeepers." she said. "Same here." Terrence said, cooking the bird on the fire. "Here." he says, as Anne graciously ate the bird. The two sat and watched the stars, before going to sleep. A lightning crackle awoke terrence, and rain pounded on the shelter. "Scared of storms?" he asked to the shivering Anne, who just nodded. "Don't worry about it. It'll pass." Terrence reassured, but he wasn't so sure. However, lightning struck the tree the shelter was against. "Get out!" Terrence said, shoving Anne out of the shelter. and jumping out as the tree fell on it. With no other options, the two ran back to the District. The fence was on, and a guard patrolled it. "Anne, go in the district like it was nothing. Like you never left." Terrence said. "But what about you?" she asked. "I'll be fine, just go!" Terrence said. Lightning struck, and the fence went off as the guard grumbled and went to the control room. Anne made it over, and Terrence was when the guard caught him. "Your under ar- OOF!" the guard said as Terrence punched him in the gut and begun running. He was caught, and sentenced to volunteer for his crimes. ''' '''At the reaping, Terrence was forced to volunteer at 16, and tried to look away from Anne's tears. But he knew he had to be gruff and hard, or he would lose the games and never return to Anne or his home. Interview Angle: To be hard, and not show any expressions of humor and be very serious. Bloodbath Strategy: To get an ax or a knife, then run to the closest wood source. Games Strategy: To use his survivalism to build shelter, traps, and possibly weapons. Token: A wood ring. Height: 5'11 Fears: Underground Places Alliance: No one Category:Yourfavoritesalmon's Tributes Category:District 7 Category:16 year olds Category:Tributes Category:Characters